dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 101
Episode 101 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 100 Next: Episode 102 Highlights * Featured Video: G Man and Brett Keane's soap opera (Found after the intro) * Brett Keane being a complete retard like he always has been Videos Played # Amazing Atheist Supports Copyright Strikes against commentators (Fat Overlords) # Louis Vuitton Don (Troll or Not a Troll) # Spock! Beam Me UP!!! (GTime Johnny) # Why is Homosexuality a Sin? (Brett Keane) # Do We Have Free Will? (Prager University) # MARIJUANA! Is It Actually Good For You? (Steven Crowder) # Obama is a Racist (Howard Bloom) # A video by some closeted homosexual about why being gay is bad. (Can't find) # Do Girls Lie About Rape? (Laci Green) # Alan Colmes Dismantles Fox's Defense Of Indiana's "Religious Freedom" Law # A video about world leaders' information leaking (can't find) Part 1 The episode opened with a short discussion about TJ being a garbage person who loses his phone all the time. TJ then rambled for a bit about urethras, and then the peasants talked for way too long about wrestling. Then, they watched a video accusing TJ of supporting copyright strikes against commentators. They then went into the Troll or Not a Troll Segment and watched a video by some rich guy bragging about his expensive shit. Then, GTime Johnny started signing about Spock beaming him up. Then, Brett Keane started talking about the sinful and ungodly nature of homosexuality. Then, they watched a very stupid video by PragerU about whether if humans have free will. Part 2 After watching the shitty video by PragerU, the peasants started advertising their shirts and giving shout-outs. They then watched a video from Steven Crowder about pot legalization. Then, Howard Blooms declares that Obama is a racist. Then, some closeted homosexual talks about why being gay is bad. Part 3 The peasants then watched a video by Laci Green talking about why women never lie about rape. Next, they watched a news report from Fox News about discrimination and religious "freedom." The next video presented a news story about how a bunch of world leaders who got their private information leaked. Quotes * "Sorry, I can't understand you, your American must be a little rusty." - Scotty pretending to be British. * "At least my last name wasn't BananaBottom." ''- TJ * "''These Fox News people.... I always kinda sit there wondering: Are they evil or are they really this stupid?" -TJ * "Evil fucking scumfucks pandering to the lowest common denominator of shitty horrible bigoted evil goddamn worthless waste-of-space Americans, most of which are fucking octogenarians whose minds are half-fucking-gone!" -TJ describing Fox News and their audience Trivia * TJ states the reason why Brett is against homosexuality is because he got denied gay sex at an airport washroom stall * Prager University is a pile of shit * Steven Crowder is an incredibly stupid and unethical tape worm * Michigan is a shitty state; striking it with a barrage of nuclear missiles would not only be justified but also beneficial to the country and even the rest of mankind * TJ says Laci Green is dumb as shit Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer PageCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes